


Plot Twist

by Imageman



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: "If Ryouta Kun has to perish, that must have been for no one could ever imagine him aged." Says Kuroko."That hurts, Kurochi!""It's in fact a compliment, Ryouta Kun, a compliment to praise your dazzling liveliness."The Kiseki no Sedai accompanied Kise Ryouta to face his eternal death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not translate it into English, hmm

“如果黄濑君必须死去的话，那是因为没人能够想到黄濑君衰老的样子吧。”  
“哎——为什么？好过分啊小黑子。”  
“不是，是夸奖的意思，正是对黄濑君太过耀眼的夸奖。”  
“喂我说哲，不要一本正经地说出这种话——”  
“青峰君的话，就算突然逝世也会给人好好燃烧了生命的感觉，这点火神君也是一样，所以或许反而不会给人太多不适。”  
“这是完全在从文学的角度解读，黑子。”  
“一点不错，赤司君。”  
“所以说为什么连小赤司也在帮腔啦。”  
“你就闭嘴吧黄濑，看因为你的原因我都被扯进去了。”  
“说起来我才比较无辜好吧？”  
“啊？我以为作为黑子的搭档你早应该习惯了。”  
“不管多久都不会习惯被狗追啊！”  
“所以真的到现在还那么害怕吗？”  
“啊啊烦死了！”  
“所以说正是如此，虽然都是耀眼的事物一下消逝，但是黄濑君会给人措手不及的感觉，可能是因为成长速度太快才总认为之后还应该有更多期待——就是这点和青峰君以及火神君不同，也正是剧情上不曾想到的转折的魅力。”  
“小黑子你不是认真在讨论的吧……”  
“虽然拿身边人来举例有些直接了，但黑子的说法并没有什么不妥。”  
“因此关于衰老上，青峰君和火神君会给人以猛烈地燃烧完了，便妥善地遵从规律年老，留有更多圆满和安心的感觉，而黄濑君不论如何都会有突兀的戛然而止。”  
“我不是很理解这个讨论的开始，但任何时候只要尽了人事我想就不会有太多遗憾。”  
“好麻烦——黄仔和峰仔到底什么时候会走。”  
“离起飞的时间倒是很宽裕，敦还要零食的话我这里还有哦。”  
“哎——好。”  
“而我想说的是，虽然方式很不一样，但不论是黄濑君，青峰君，还是火神君都是值得好好享受分秒人生的人。而且我也很期待你们都将有的未来，这点上不需要和文学有任何关系。至今为止我非常高兴认识了你们，也希望之后都还能好好联络。”  
“不要突然这么正式啊黑子！”  
“说了这么多就为了这个嘛哲——担心什么，有事很快就回来。”  
“听到这种说辞也一点都不让人放心，青峰君。”  
“怎么会不和小黑子联系啦！倒是小黑子前面说的话让人吓一跳——快快趁着还有时间照相！”  
“无论如何请保重了。”  
“肯定每个假期都回来！说起来小赤司的时间表是完全搞不懂了啊。”  
“如果有聚会我一定尽力参加。”  
“那有保证也可以了！来！都看这里！”

青峰大辉和火神大我在完成学业后分别选择了不同的球队前往深造，黄濑凉太则索性配合工作方面的要求去欧洲读研。出于某种巧合三人在同一天离开日本，在场送行的大部分人已经只将篮球作为业余爱好，但他们因这项运动建立起来的情谊却没受此丝毫影响。  
桃井五月已经比青峰先行，高尾和成则是因为工作培训不得不将绿间送到便离开，绿间真太郎和冰室辰也同样不会在这个国家久留，这基本便是这行人最后一次聚首。

而事实上，尽管答应了再聚，在第一个圣诞节假期，却没有一个人能够如约而至。这并不是多么意料之外的事，火神与青峰忙于训练，桃井则留在洛杉矶陪青峰，绿间和冰室虽然回到日本，却也没有时间做更多旅行，而缺少赤司或是冰室的督促，要说服紫原去往另一个城市聚会根本是无稽之谈。黑子哲也和他的几位友人用邮件问好，带着二号出门做了少许采购，随后在和室友合租的公寓庆祝了节日。

之后的几年中陆陆续续有几次聚会，不过没一次是人数到齐，在离开前信誓旦旦要再聚首的黄濑反而因为工作成了唯一从未出现的。尽管如此，大多数人还是能收到他每年从各地寄来的风俗礼品，还有满是诚意的手工贺卡。  
在黑子哲也发现他仅仅能收到市面上购买的贺卡的三个月后，绿间真太郎提出有要事需要聚首。

[在一年半前黄濑就向我咨询过一种遗传性疾病，]他写道。[那时他隐瞒了是他本人患病的事实，虽然我有所猜测，但也尚且不清楚他病情的严重性。当他再次向我求助时是五个月前，那时他本人已经决定终止治疗，并在计划回到日本进行一段时间的静养。作为朋友我在那时就有义务将他的病情告知给你们，但身为医者我也必须遵守约定为他保密。在和他沟通后我同样认为现在的情况他做出的或许是最优选择，而现在我感到无法拖延，希望各位如果可以安排出时间，能在之后一个月内来一趟东京。]

“不论如何，黄濑君都会让人感到措手不及。”这是黑子哲也想到的第一句话。

[乐观来看，我会认为黄濑现在剩下三至六月时间。]

—

“如果是理想情况的话，我会希望我能干脆地出院，然后和所有我喜欢的人一起住在哪个乡村，直到我死去的时候也可以说我毫不留有遗憾。  
“但事实上我连这样做的勇气也没有。”

当黑子抵达的时候，赤司和黄濑的母亲都在场。他站在门口，正好听见黄濑对赤司开口。

“就算知道自己马上要离世，也没有勇气让自己打破所有人的生活，倘若不到最绝望的时刻，恐怕还会觉得让大家都按部就班地生活只是悄悄离去比较好。抱歉，我想这样的情绪隐瞒不了小赤司，说出来只是为了让我好受点，就小赤司来说，应该都看得一清二楚吧?”

“我理解，凉太。”赤司回答。“但你不必为此感到难堪。你认为的软弱可能是你的勇气，而你拥有的勇气也或许让你软弱。没有人可以在任何一点上责怪你，就现在来说，我只希望接下来的时间不论如何度过都能成为你的理想情况。”

室内安静了一会儿。“谢谢。”随后黄濑说。“谢谢你，小赤司。”

黑子哲也在走廊上和绿间进行了简短的交流。  
因为就住在东京，他是第一批到达的人，而绿间则需要立刻赶去车站接紫原，后者在抵达了东京后才想起来联系赤司告诉他自己什么计划也没有地只身前往了。黄濑现在所处的医院时绿间和赤司共同安排的，他的母亲和姐姐与护工轮流看护他，五月已经向绿间提出她可以暂缓工作回来进行接替。除去与黄濑见上最后一面，能在剩下的时间里交替陪伴也是绿间在发出通知时的一个考虑。对本身就在日本的黑子和紫原而言这相对容易一些，而其他身处异国他乡的几人单是安排回程就已经困难。  
绿间在五个月前收到黄濑的请求后立刻建议他转来东京，在和黄濑原本的主治医生沟通后完成了接手，并且同意了他放弃一切化疗的决定。  
“他现在的情况比我刚见到他时要好很多，化疗使他更加虚弱，并且几乎丧失了最后一点自理能力。我想那个家伙是不愿自己在没有保证的未来下苟延残喘。”  
“我了解了。如果继续治疗，黄濑君还有多大的希望?”  
“鉴于之前多次化疗的失败，现在可以选择的只剩下骨髓移植。如果成功可以保证十年以上的寿命。”  
“那么如果失败?”  
“几天，几个月，几年，随时都可能因感染身亡。而以黄濑的家族病史来看，他所面临的风险很高。”

黑子敲开门。黄濑和赤司的对话告一段落，当他进门时黄濑正坐在病床上。第一眼黑子没意识到他的友人的不同，黄濑转过头，在见到黑子的一瞬间笑得弯起眼睛。“小黑子!” 他快活地喊出来，随后黑子反应过来黄濑的不同。  
他所裸露在外的肌肤太少了，准确而言只有他的五官。模特原本便分明的长相在此时此刻似乎要凸显到了极致，他眼睛里的神采成了他身上最鲜明的颜色，而除此之外的一切失尽血色。

“哲也。”赤司说。  
“黄濑君。”黑子回答。“赤司君。”  
“让你和你的朋友聊吧?” 黄濑的母亲说，“真是幸运，凉太有你们这些朋友。”  
“这话该我们说才是。”赤司回答。  
于是黑子坐上原本黄濑母亲坐着的位置。

和赤司君不一样，我对黄濑君非常生气。在沉默的那几秒种里，黑子在内心说。

“好久不见了，小黑子。”如同过往一样，他们的话题是黄濑开启的。  
“好久不见。”  
“小黑子现在做着幼教吧?”  
“是的。”  
“哲也相当适合这个工作。”  
“想一想就是。”黄濑笑起来。“真好，虽然很久不见，但一点也不觉得小赤司和小黑子生疏。”  
“我住的地方离黄濑君很近，如果黄濑君不介意的话，很快还可以更熟悉起来。”  
“小黑子要来陪我吗? 那要拜托多讲一讲小朋友的事情了!”  
“幼教也不完全是个轻松的工作。”  
“但哲也适应得很好。”  
“可能因为小孩不会觉得我有什么威胁，赤司君。”  
“小黑子的话大家都会亲近的。”

他们的对话进行了一小时多，话题基本完全围绕着黑子展开，少数涉及到赤司，而三人都默契地暂时避开了谈论黄濑自身。  
起先黄濑不时赞同着发表评论，偶尔激动起来也和曾经一样抱怨地嚷嚷，但大约那样的活力对现在的黄濑而言仍然是过高的要求，一会儿黑子和赤司都察觉出他的疲劳，他们将病床调低，黄濑半躺着听赤司和黑子叙述这几年的过往。

在傍晚时赤司接到绿间的电话，桃井似乎得空安排出时间，因此绿间在送到紫原后又回到机场等待桃井，而紫原则需要赤司到一楼接上。  
赤司离开的那段时间他们陷入舒适的沉默，随后黑子开口。

“我很想念黄濑君。”他说。  
“哎，我也很想念小黑子。”黄濑笑着回答。  
“同样的，我很担心黄濑君。而我想黄濑君的想念或许和我的有所不同。”  
黄濑张了张嘴，黑子看向黄濑的眼睛。  
“我在门口听见了黄濑君和赤司君的对话，那让我想，也许黄濑君还不够思念我们所有人。  
“因此我不会责怪黄濑君，但也不会原谅黄濑君，因为黄濑君可以选择不这么戛然而止。”  
“什么嘛小黑子……”

黄濑的声音低下去，病房的门再次被推开。

紫原在门口弯腰，怀里兜着零食径直走向床头柜。  
“给黄仔。”他说，各种包装袋哗啦啦倒向桌面。  
“敦，我不认为凉太现在可以吃这些。”赤司出声提醒。  
“但黄仔想吃的吧。”紫原说。“黄仔可以吃就会想吃的吧。”  
“是的是的，”黄濑笑起来。“我不仅会想吃零食，我还有很多之前没做的事情想做，当然啦，只要是能做的其实现在都想尝试。”他说。“如果让我列遗愿清单，应该有三个小紫原那么高吧?”  
“那就先从吃美味棒开始。”紫原说。

等到绿间和桃井到达，话题的走向已经和过往的见面没有什么不同。桃井在见到黄濑时便冲上前拥抱，而黄濑一边安慰着他怀里的女孩，一边彻底扫去了他身上缠绕的最后一丝哀伤。或许黄濑凉太的确是极度依赖同类而生的物种，曾经的模特带着毛线帽，手指缩在宽大的病服中，当话题终于被引向他自身，他快活地畅想着自己的未来，对他们已经错过的时间不经意地如同那真是只要瘪瘪嘴就可以忽略的小事。  
“所以有好多事想做啊，首先想去弄个假发去酒吧之类的。”黄濑说。  
“化妆那种?”  
“我这样会很适合朋克打扮吧? 还想去小黑子的学校看小黑子上课的样子。”  
“这倒是可以实现，黄濑君。”  
“我就知道小黑子最好了! 不知道小桃可以待多久，可以的话还想跟着小桃去逛街，要把小桃打扮得很漂亮。”  
“我对小黄的审美有完全的信心。”  
“哎，还有和小青峰1on1之类的，虽然这是很困难啦，感觉碰篮球都是上辈子的事情了。”  
“青峰君应该还有一周可以回来吧?”  
“阿大已经在请假了，不过训练有些排不开，等他到了肯定第一时间把他揪过来。”  
“其他的像想去看时装秀，想亲眼见到Gisele*，还有想看极光，或者非洲大迁徙什么的，乱七八糟的想做的很多啦! 明明感觉不是很贪心，不过想到如果没有这个机会可能到老去都不知道自己曾经想做什么，倒还觉得挺公平的。”  
“凉太心态是很好。”  
“啊，在这种时候发生这种事，某种角度很幸运了小赤司! 至少你们都只会记得我帅气的样子，老到全是皱纹那种想都不敢想了!”  
桃井悄悄抹了一下眼泪。  
“是的，不论如何我们都会记住耀眼的黄濑君。”黑子说。“不过黄濑君的话，老去也应该会很耀眼。”  
“被小黑子这样夸真是不好意思。”黄濑眯眯笑道。

医院有食堂，但也允许来访者在病房进餐。护工端来简餐，同时检查黄濑的各项指标。紫原跟着赤司首先告辞，桃井因为回来匆忙没来得及安排住处，则跟着绿间到医院空着的担任宿舍借住。黑子离开时电话了黄濑的母亲，他们稍作沟通，决定各自安排自己的时间轮班来减轻黄濑家人的负担。  
年长的女性向他们一一道谢，“自从他回来，我想凉太最期待的就是和他的朋友见面。”她微笑着，深深鞠躬。“非常感谢。”

“我们告辞了。”黑子回答。

—  
*是的就是吉娘娘，自己很喜欢娘娘的私心

—

自那次之后，黑子每日放学后便直接来到医院。按照绿间的意思，黄濑至多需要两周便可以选择回家，而黄濑的母亲也欢迎届时他们依旧到访。

除去第一次的对话，黑子和黄濑的交谈都相当轻松。他谈论自己班上的趣事，有时带学生的手作来给黄濑，而黄濑则兴致勃勃地把玩，自觉在创造力上绝不会输给任何一个小孩。  
第一周的时间过去得平淡而迅速。周日黑子上午便抵达，他刚刚踏出电梯便听到走廊上传来的响动。

他走近，看到一个人影跪撑在墙前，仿佛在极力压制什么。黑子没有出声，他站在几步开外安静地看着青峰大辉弯着腰大声哽咽。  
黑子哲也曾经见到过这样的青峰大辉，是在后者意识到他在篮球上卓越的能力时。那时的青峰迷茫又不甘，就像他无从理解他所喜爱的篮球究竟是在哪点上背叛了他，或者被他背叛。  
而现在，他曾经的搭档面临与那时一样的难题，他的同伴即将离他而去，而他还没来得及反应那应该是哪方的过错。

他站了大约几分钟，随后青峰出声。  
“抱歉，哲。”他说。“不想让那个黄濑看到我这样，但还是被你看到了。”  
“没事的，青峰君。这样释放出来或许反而会比较好。”  
“啊，说的也是。”  
沉默持续了一阵，随后黑子开口。“青峰君暂时不打算回去吧?”  
“那家伙的姐姐陪着他。”  
“想稍微走一走吗?”  
“走吧。”青峰回答。

他们一同站起身。  
这场景又再次令黑子回忆起帝光时的情形。  
他和青峰同样经常一起步行回家，一路沉默的时间远远大于交谈，而他们两人都享受于那沉默的默契。他回忆起他们步行过天桥，等待红绿灯，偶尔弯进便利店。  
“青峰君见到过黄濑君了吗?”他问。  
“啊，见到了。”  
“黄濑君有说什么吗?”  
“他不一直都是那种不当一回事的样子吗。”青峰回答。“真是让人非常生气啊，只想把他按在墙上好好揍一顿。”  
他们经过楼下的庭院，随后再从楼梯走上对面的楼栋。  
“叽叽喳喳地不当回样子，好像以为遗嘱也可以就这样嘻嘻哈哈地糊弄过去，一边扯皮成那样，一边又告诉我要好好生活，说得好像我就会因为他一个黄濑而一蹶不振一样。”  
“青峰君的话，的确有可能是会发生这样事情的人。”  
“我说，你们都串通好的吧?”  
“可能只是都比青峰君看得清楚。”  
“好了，现在最好别让我碰到那个赤司，要是他和我说一样的话，我绝对会——”  
“但仔细一想，黄濑君对青峰君说这些，应该也不仅是出于这样的考虑。尽管在帝光时我是黄濑君的教育指导，但是如同之于我一样，青峰君是让黄濑君和现在的一切有联系的那个人吧。对于这样的同伴，我想黄濑君会将他没能做到的事情寄期望于青峰君身上，也是有迹可循的。”  
“烦死了。”青峰说。  
“青峰君?”  
“从之前那家伙的脚坏掉开始，就搞得像世界上只有我一个人打篮球了，不停告诉我要做自己想做的，搞什么，当他自己是我的老爹还是什么，现在又是一副交代后事的口吻，他自己倒是轻松得很啊。”  
“我想黄濑君正是相信青峰君可以完成他的期待。”  
“……没有人会想要那种东西。”青峰说。  
他们在顶楼停下来，似乎是学生时期留下的惯性仍然促使青峰来到这个位置。他们身处在一个简单的空中花园中，青峰大辉走向栏杆。  
“还不想看到那家伙落幕。”他说。“也不想让那家伙的落幕成为我的燃料。”  
他们在房顶待到黄濑的姐姐发来简讯，两人都没有进行更多的沟通。

周二时黄濑出院了。在第一次的落荒而逃后黑子陪着青峰过去接班了几个下午，由于青峰的假期有着严格的时间限制，桃井不得不提前回去替青峰处理他所遗留的摊子。  
黄濑出院时由赤司派人送他到了家，黑子和他的二姐陪他一同从医院离开，而其余人则在黄濑家等待布置好欢迎会。

黑子对于将黄濑带去学校的承诺尚未实现，黄濑却已经完全熟知了他和学生的手工课程。有时当黑子到达病房，他看到黄濑正按照他留下的作品重现制作手法。  
“黄濑君这两天气色要更好。”黑子说。  
“那是因为小黑子天天都在这里啊。”后者果断地回答。  
“我询问过了绿间君和校长，应该是可以让黄濑君旁听我们一天的课程。可能会有点无聊，不过和学生们都交代过了要和黄濑君好好相处。”  
“真的吗!”  
“是的，如果可以的话这个周末就可以去。”  
“那我一天也不想等了。”黄濑笑着说。

周五那天黄濑执意自己挑选好了搭配，他兴致勃勃地离开，还再三调整了自己的毛线帽。最初病情带来的多处淤青现在稍有缓解，但要他完全独立自处仍有很大难度。  
绿间给黄濑的时限是半天。  
黑子事先给学生普及了注意事项，尽管他不愿意强调黄濑的特殊性，但如果有学生胡来那则得不偿失。好在那些学生也很为他熟悉，在黄濑君出现在教室后侧的时候仅仅表现出了孩子能有的最大的热情和欢迎。

他们进行室内活动的时候黄濑便在窗台旁坐着，他加入他们围成一圈的歌唱和表演，并尽职地完成涂鸦和纸板黏作。  
到一个班级的故事分享，黄濑立刻被孩子推举为那天的坐讲人。黑子站在稍远的地方注视着黄濑身处孩童中央，他的神情看上去放松和而自如，阳光稍许照射在他左侧，就像那本该是他所处的位置。

等到下午，在他们返程的路上，黑子提出了他们已被搁置的话题。

“黄濑君是只有在独处时才会像那天和赤司君一样坦白吗。”他开口。  
“恩?”  
“我想知道黄濑君真实的想法，而不是为了安慰我们，或者安慰黄濑君自己所表现出的。”黑子直言。“黄濑君会感到什么?”  
黄濑看向他。  
“会难过，不安，不舍，或者愤怒，绝望，我希望黄濑君可以分享给我。”他说。“就像黄濑君今天所分享的故事一样，我想获得故事的全部。”  
“小黑子还是小黑子啊。”黄濑说。“小黑子还记得当初为我们送机时所说的话吗?”  
“是关于黄濑君的离去总会让人措手不及。”  
“是的，那时小黑子说那是文学里的转折，所以我时常想，是否现在应该到那个转折了呢。对自己的人生一头雾水还无法把控，是我最开始所体会到的，我不知道我应该期待的转折何时会到来，亦或是它已经到来了，而剩下需要的只是顺应潮流等待结局。  
“而到现在，在知道我已经没有多少希望后，我想反而是好的。因此并不是在试图安慰小黑子你们，而是我想我已经能看到结局，所以不会再每日提心吊胆等待着那个转折的到来了。”  
黑子眨了眨眼。他轻轻拥抱住黄濑。  
“小黑子?”  
“一下就好，黄濑君。”他回答。

在青峰大辉即将离开的那个下午，黑子正准备到另一个房间取饮用水，黄濑叫住了他。

“有一件小黑子知道的事，”他说。“我曾经去看过小青峰和小火神的比赛。”  
“都是直到最后要出门的时候还在犹豫，到底要不要去现场，而最后都去了，但是每次只是站在场外就又不得不回来。  
“那时候觉得仅仅是听着场上的声音，就能感到身体不由自主地想要移动，想要回到身体还是巅峰的时候，想要立刻站在球场上，而不是只能远远地观看。  
“但是没有办法。有这样的想法时，只要低头一看就能发现我仍然在前进，但不论步伐踏得有多么坚定，都太小了，远远追不上的那种距离。”

当他们意识到的时候，黄濑在哭泣。  
“所以我想，小黑子说的是对的。我还不想死。”  
“还不想死。”他重复。“还想继续活下去。”  
“哪怕步伐迈得再小，也不想完全停止。感觉很不甘心，明明还能看到另一种未来，却永远不会实现了。我还有很多想做的事，而且很多哪怕我拜托小黑子或者小青峰也没法完成。  
“但是却不能有这样的想法，这段时间以来我想我都在说服自己接受，告诉自己未来便是如此，只要适应然后好好地继续就可以了，毕竟适应应该是我的特长。”他笑了一下。  
“就像是戴着耳机试图阻隔外界的声音，告诉自己不要思考便好了，不去思考便不会觉得那么遗憾，不会生气为什么这种事发生在我身上，也不会对未来绝望。  
“而直到现在也不愿面对的是，不论把音量调到多大都无法阻隔，因为真正质疑的声音都来自内部——  
“还想活下去。”他说。

青峰大辉走上前，他的手在一侧攥成拳。  
“会出现的。”他说。“不论结局是什么，选项都不止一个。”  
“小青峰会遵守诺言吧?”黄濑仰起头。  
“那不是需要承诺才会去做的事。”青峰回答，他紧紧拥抱住黄濑。

当青峰离开后，黄濑望向窗外。  
“这种时候感觉真好。”他开口。  
“什么?”黑子问。  
“感到不论如何，大家的未来都还很广阔。”黄濑回答。

那天晚上黑子找到赤司，并和绿间再次分析了黄濑做骨髓移植的可能性。  
“一旦做了这个决定，”赤司说，“那就是时候对外公开凉太的情况了。”  
“我会去询问黄濑君的。”黑子回答。

两周后，多份杂志报纸上刊登出了当红艺人黄濑凉太身患恶性肿瘤的信息。公开的信息中包含原先他所在的医院，因此几乎每晚都会有粉丝来到医院外摆放蜡烛祈祷。  
黄濑重新住回了医院，在能够开始手术前还需要几天观察期。他的病床正靠着窗口，一个下午黑子看见黄濑从窗口望向楼下的人群。  
“大家都很关心黄濑君。”他说。  
“真幸福。”黄濑回答。“这些天都觉得真是相当幸福。不论是小黑子你们也好，还是这些从来没见过的人也好，有人愿意为我做这些很可能毫无作用的事，感觉非常幸福。”  
“黄濑君感到幸福。”黑子说。  
“是的。”  
“那么就不能说这些事徒劳无用。”  
黄濑愣了一下。  
“说的也是。”他回答，对着黑子微笑。

手术安排在三天后。  
“可以吗，黄濑君?”黑子问。  
“感觉还有很多没交代。”黄濑回答。“但这刚好，那样就有动力再醒过来了，小黑子。”

他们目送着黄濑进入手术室。  
那时距离黄濑凉太25岁的生日只有几天时间。

—

黄濑凉太的生日是在昏迷中度过的。  
这次终于所有人都到齐，最少有两人在病房内待着，其余则等候在走廊。

“黄濑那个家伙醒着的话，不会喜欢这个氛围的。”火神说。“一定不会喜欢我们都在他的生日上死气沉沉坐着。”  
“是啊。”青峰回答。  
而沉默依旧继续着。

在大约下午三点的时间，病房里传来按铃声，赤司和绿间走出来，医护人员匆忙鱼贯而入做检查。一小时后宣布黄濑的情况稳定，并且已经清醒。  
“走吧。”绿间说。

之后黑子回想起那段时间，会觉得时间仿佛静止。也许静止在帝光的时间，也许静止在高中，或者大学，所有人的神情都是放松而快乐的，黄濑的目光闪烁着，就像没人知道里面可以折射出如此光芒。

七点左右黄濑重新陷入沉睡。在他睡着后房间内的气氛停顿了一下，黄濑的脸上带着笑容，轻浅的呼吸安静起伏着。  
“真幸福。”黑子想起那句话。众人在之后陆续离开。

第二天黑子来到医院时刚好接上桃井。他们在门口相遇，桃井告诉他“小黄又睡着了。”  
黑子朝门内探了一眼，桃井拦住了他。  
“哲君。”女孩说，仿佛不知道此时应该摆出什么表情。痛苦和释然在她的脸上交错。“小黄向我告别了。”  
就是这个时候了。于是黑子意识到。

“小黄向我告别了。”她重复了一遍，捂住脸伏在黑子身上。断断续续的痛苦的啜泣就在走廊上蔓延开来，他能听见桃井的呼吸声，女孩大声喘息，张大嘴像是为了阻止一切将要涌出的崩溃。  
死亡从未比这时更加真实。  
“我了解了。”黑子回答。

等到桃井终于平静，走廊上只剩黑子一人站在门前。  
他的时候也要到了。黑子清楚地思考着，随后他推开门。

黄濑还在沉睡。

他在床边坐下，单纯地盯着房间内的一点。他什么也没有思考，仅仅是在那里坐着，用他的存在来代替一切思绪。  
天色暗下来时，黄濑的手指轻轻碰到了他。

“小黑子。”黄濑微笑着开口。  
“黄濑君。”他回答。  
“小黑子，”他重复了一遍，黑子轻轻把手覆盖上黄濑的手指。  
“感觉已经不需要向小黑子道别了。”黄濑说。他轻轻叹出一口气，然后再次闭上了眼睛。

黑子待到了那夜凌晨，中间火神和紫原先后到来。  
“你可以先睡一会儿。”火神对他说。于是黑子躺到折叠床上。  
在昏暗的灯光下他注视到黄濑的身影，仅仅是被子里一个模糊的轮廓。黑子眨了眨眼，伴随着那个画面他的意识沉入黑暗。

等他再次醒来是被赤司叫醒。他只稍稍睁开眼，就立刻从混沌中明白发生了什么。周围一片嘈杂混乱，黄濑的病床不在那里，他再次被送入手术室，黑子想他一定在某个地方听到了心脏停止跳动的长音。

黄濑凉太死于他25岁生日后的第二天。

“如果当时没有进行手术，黄濑君差不多也可以活到这个时候吧。”黑子说，他们注视着盖着白布的担架被退走，在那之前最后一次和黄濑道别。  
和任何一场死亡一样，黄濑显得异乎寻常的脆弱，他们听到一声轻弦终于断裂的声音，于是那便是这一切的终结。  
“但是却并没有觉得做了无用的事。”黑子继续。“至少对黄濑君而言，他一度再次有了活下去的愿望。”

没有人回应他的话，火神大我申请的休假还有多余，他问黑子能否去他那里借宿。  
在外界因为黄濑凉太的死亡纷纷扬扬的时候，他们待在室内没有踏出去过一步。黄濑并没有来过黑子现在的住址，尽管如此，似乎在死亡后他的气息变沾染上了每一处和他有关联的地方。某一次黑子通知火神可以吃饭却许久没有应答，他推开门，看到火神坐在客房的床上，手里拿着黄濑寄给黑子的贺卡。  
“抱歉，擅自动了你的东西。”他说。“我没拆开来看。”  
“没事。”黑子回答。  
他走过去，将手放在火神的肩上，而就在那最轻微的触碰之下，他看到火神的肩膀耸动，随后眼泪纷纷落在了他的手上和贺卡上。

黑子安静地维持着那个姿势，直到火神扔下贺卡，紧紧搂抱住同样坐在床侧的黑子，如同第一次知道死亡是何物的孩子。

“如果黑子难过的话，也应该哭出来吧。”火神最后说。  
黑子阖上眼睛，他吸了吸鼻子。“不知道为什么，感觉还没有到那个时候。”他回答。

他们首先听说有粉丝自发为黄濑举行了悼念仪式，随后才收到黄濑母亲的通知出席正式的葬礼。与浩浩荡荡占据了一条街的悼念仪式相反，葬礼的规模相当简单。似乎黄濑在高中毕业后就终止了他的交际圈，除去海常的队友和少数大学时的朋友，到场的只有他们和黄濑的家人。

第一个说话的是黄濑的母亲，她回忆了她已经逝去的丈夫和儿子，在说话时露出无限眷恋的温柔的神情。她提到一些黄濑年少时的过往，还有他们最后的一段日子，并对在场的所有人表示感谢。  
随后是绿间，赤司，和笠松。绿间再次提及从最初了解黄濑病情，到必须为他保密的那段日子。“作为一个医者，我一直清楚有一天我会面临这样的局面，我的患者和我的朋友，我无法将黄濑单一看待成其中任何一个角色而抛弃另者。”  
黄濑的部分遗嘱是由赤司宣读的。当他提及谁，场下便传来一声抽泣。“我很荣幸，在这个时候凉太仍然能够给予我这样的信任。以领导者的身份，我一直认为我可以理解，并发掘每一个队员的未来。在这一点上，凉太一直如我曾经预期的那般优异，但直到与他一同经历他生命中最后的日子，才使我意识到有更多最为可贵的部分或许将是我永远不可知的。为此我深深感谢凉太，为他所展现出，并且带给他身边人长久以来的美好。”

在笠松之后，青峰站了起来。  
“我其实没有计划要说什么。”他说。“关于黄濑的事，反正就是那些，我觉得可以说的已经没什么了。我想说的那些话，可能之后在单独的情况下更合适，但是我想如果现在不说的话，之后不管在什么场合那个家伙都会觉得不够郑重。”他停顿一下。“所以，我说黄濑，现在你关心的，所喜爱的这些人都在这里了，并且都为了你的事而难过得不得了，因此你也可以不用再担心，那些你觉得你遗憾的，还没有做到的，这里的人都会替你经历，不要想着你会让哪个人一蹶不振，也不要想着在场的人会因为什么原因而忘记你！”他皱起眉头，用力吸了吸鼻子。“从现在起可以痛快了吧，黄濑！”

最后黑子走上讲台。  
他张开嘴，然后意识到他的脸上早已布满泪水。

—

按照黄濑的遗愿，他的家人捐赠了部分遗体。在下葬之后， 黑子与火神一同前往黄濑的墓地。  
“就是这里了啊。”火神说。  
“是的。”黑子回答。  
“就是这里了。”火神重复。“感觉很不可思议，好像还没有结束一样。”  
“无论如何，黄濑君都会给人以戛然而止之感。”黑子说。“但火神君说的是对的，离结束还相当遥远。”  
“黑子?”  
“离黄濑君所带来的转折的结局，还有非常远的距离。”黑子说。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇从周三突发开始前，一度以为大概只会有个开头就没了…但最后意外的写完了，可能是我自从知道ALL后就很想拿做梗的执念。  
> 最近补了第三季和漫画的extra game越发觉得黄濑是那种一旦牺牲(肉体/精神/生命)都会让人感到格外美妙的角色，从篮球角度而言，他的能力成长过快超过于他身体的承受，从生活角度而言，他所拥有的光环也过多超过他精神的承受，所以不论如何，感到黄濑都是一个一旦出了差错便很容易拥有悲剧色彩的人物，由此也诞生了这篇的灵感。  
> (除此之外很适合便当的是黑子和赤司，如果以后有机会写…!)  
> 一开始觉得可能是突发吃起黑篮并没有做长期打算，也没想好是否要有cp，等到写到2/3段的时候感到倘若有配对便会喧宾夺主，于是便维持了仅仅是黄濑中心向的全员设定。但感恩我的室友被我带着补起第三季(也感恩她认为黄濑是她的儿子，由此坚定了我一定要写完便当的信心)，之后或许还会想吃赤司/黄濑/黑子相关的cp，不知道能不能获得推荐:d 很久不吃日番感觉完全失去了找粮的技能D:  
> 感谢阅读!


End file.
